


Go with the Flow

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [52]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character, Period Sex, Period blood, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Mary Goore and Dracopia fighting over who gets to eat out a f!reader on her period.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Mary Goore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	Go with the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Take it as you will, but I wrote the smutty bits to this:  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvzemQPAIIo>

The instant you’d felt that unpleasant tug in your uterus, you’d called Copia.

“Won’t be long now, love,” you’d sighed.

“I am on my way, _mia dolce_ ,” he’d said breathlessly in response.

You’d imagined a dust cloud-shaped Copia in place of where your lover had stood, phone off the hook and dangling by its cord for some servant to right.

Now, you’re just waiting for him to arrive. He hadn’t stayed on the line long enough to specify if he was traveling by bat or by train, so you’re just resting on top of your couch in your undies, hot water bottle balancing preemptively on your stomach for when the cramping starts in earnest.

Yes, it’s Copia’s favorite time of the month: when your uterus cries sad tears because you have not graced it with a baby and when its snot runs out of you as it beats its chest and rends its garments in grief. 

Motherfucking shark week.

You’d give your left tit to have it removed for the duration, but Copia is as giddy as a schoolboy who just had his first glimpse of a naked body. On any given day he loves to eat you out like you’re a hearty burger after a tiny meal at a fancy fusion restaurant, but when your blood comes into the mix, he’s like an addict looking for his next score.

And hey—if you have to have your period, at least you can spend it high on orgasms and venom.

You’ve left your window open just in case Copia’s flying over on leathery wings, but you’re pretty sure he’ll use the door anyway—he can be downright stuffy about formalities (probably a holdover from his youth in … whichever century. Whatever: he’s old).

When you hear the rustle of wings and the slight _pop_ of transformation, you chuckle.

“That was quick, baby. But you can calm your dick—it’s not quite here yet.”

“Oh, it fucking will be soon, babycakes. You smell as ripe as a juicy peach.”

The voice is low, rough, and decidedly _not_ your awkward Italian’s. You yelp and jump up—the water bottle falling to the floor with a rubbery _glug_.

Before you stands a skinny punk boy—bare chested under a bedecked denim vest with skinny jeans tucked into his Docs and dripping blood … a Sid Vicious who did not survive the slasher villain.

“W-who are you?” you ask as you grab a throw pillow and try to cover yourself. “How did you get in?”

Smirking, the intruder sweeps his hands out. “I’m Mary Goore, doll, and I’m pretty sure you invited me.”

You cock one hip. “I did no such thing! Get out!”

Mary starts to saunter towards you. “Oh, no? Smelling as sweet as you do? Window wide open? You know we gotta be invited, right?” 

You hadn’t realized he’d been pushing you into the wall until your back bumps against it, and you let out a little gasp of surprise. Mary reaches out and tilts up your chin to meet his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“What say you and me have a little fun, sweetness? I’ve got tongue for days, and I don’t gotta breathe.” His thumb pulls down on your lip. “I can make it real good for you. Just lemme have a taste, whaddaya say?”

Your eyes are drawn to his lips, then down to the growing outline in his jeans. You gulp as your heart beats wildly in anticipation of being kissed.

You realize you dropped the pillow

“I … um … I …” you sputter as you try to remember why you should say ‘no’ to such a lovely specimen. Your hand starts to reach out—

—and that’s when Copia breaks your door off the hinges (damn, that’s coming out of your deposit), and you jump away from Mary. Copia’s chest is heaving, and he’s snarling low in his throat; his face is a veiny mess, and both eyes are glowing red.

“UNHAND HER YO—” And then he gets a good look at the punk in your dance space. The red glow blinks out, and the veins disappear, but his sour expression remains. “Mary.”

Mary takes a step back from you (letting you take the opportunity to reconnect with the pillow) and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Pops.”

Copia’s back straightens.

“You know my horrorific, brat.”

“Whatever, Terzo.”

Copia sputters, apoplectic, and Mary smirks.

“That’s n-not—I-I’m not … _you know who I am_.”

Mary flaps a hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. All you spooky skull dudes might as well be the same, ‘Oh, look at me! I’m ordained by  S̶͉̪̾ä̴̬́t̵͎̆a̵̞̒̏n̷̥̂͆ !’” Mary makes a jack off motion and rolls his eyes. “Whatever, dude.”

Copia tries to loom, but Mary—who’s got a good 3″ on him—just quirks his eyebrow as he folds his arms.

“Now listen here you—” Copia hisses, but he never does finish his threat because your uterus contracts and the first trickle of your heavy flow escapes from its home. You groan and press your hand into your abdomen. At the same moment, both heads jerk in your direction, fangs suddenly distended.

“Well hey now, sweetness—want me to clean that up for you?” Mary sticks out his tongue and curls it in your direction.

Copia again snarls and presses his body into Mary’s.

“No such thing will be happening. You are uninvited.”

“I got in here, didn’t I, gramps?”

Hesitating, Copia turns to you, suddenly unsure.

“I—you … the window …” you stutter as you gesture helplessly, hoping to hide your interest in the younger vamp with a vehement gesticulation.

“Ah! An oversight, Goore. I am the intended. Leave!”

“Oversight shmoversight—she didn’t tell me no, now did she?” He looks over at you, and you flush, caught. “She certainly _smells_ interested.” 

Your face burns further because _you are_ —you could have ejected him at any point, and yet … here he stands.

“You are a pushy little shit,” growls Copia, but it lacks heat.

The ache from your cramps starts to settle into your bones, and you slide to the floor.

Mary puffs his chest into Copia’s.

“I don’t gotta thrall no girl to let me at that pussy. Mebbe she was waiting for your slow ass, but I got here first. You snooze, you lose.”

Copia gets his face right into Mary’s. 

You start panting as the sharp pains lances through your body.

“She is under my protection.”

“Protection from what? Multiple orgasms? Oh! If I hit her G-spot just right, you think she’ll squirt like a ketchup packet?”

You look up and see that they’re literally nose to nose.

“ _Leave_.”

“Make me.”

“Jesus fucking christ, you two. Can you just fuck already so I can get a little attention over here?”

Surprised, they turn to you, realize they’re mashed against each other, and jump away from the other.

“I—it wasn’t …” sputters Copia.

“You wish, Pops,” sneers Mary.

You notice a tent in Mary’s jeans, and your mouth waters a little.

Copia’s gaze follows yours, his eyebrow quirking.

"Is that for me, Goore?”

All the borrowed blood in Mary’s veins rises to his face, and he jabs the finger of one hand at Copia.

“Hey now—you can’t expect me not to pop a boner with her smelling like that.”

“Mary. We control the—”

Mary snarls and gets back into his face.

“It’s a crime to still wanna feel human?”

They’re both blushing, and it occurs to you that what you said in irritated exasperation might have some merit to it. Your uterus throbs again, and you double over, letting out a huff of air. There’s some rustling and grunting, some shoes squeaking on your floor, and then both men are kneeling beside you.

“Let me help, _amore_.”  
“I got what you need, sweetness.”

“FUCK,” you bark out, and it startles them away from you. “Someone needs to get his tongue on my clit _right now_. I don’t fucking care who.”

Copia’s eyes go wide, and his jaw opens. “Does this _panda della spazzatura_ appeal to you, _amore_?”

“Fuck yeah, cupcake—I’m your man.”

You breathe through another sharp spike, and you motion your lover to you. Copia leans into you, clasping your hand to his breast.

“I want him, baby. Can we have him? You promised me everything.” You smooth his eyebrow, then stroke down his perfect sideburn. “Can we have a pet?”

Copia gulps, then looks over at Mary, who gives him a one-fanged grin.

“I’m house trained.”

Sighing, Copia kisses your knuckles.

“Anything for you, _amore_. But _you_ need to take him for walkies.”

Mary grins wider, his full set of teeth gleaming in the light.

“Have leash, will travel.”

Between the two of them, you’re carried into your bedroom, Copia lovingly laying you out on your bed as Mary clambers on after the two of you. Both of them stare down at you with naked want, and you quirk your finger at them as you splay your legs open.

They both dive down, Copia attempting to slip off your panties as Mary rips them down the side seam with his teeth. Copia makes a frustrated noise, which Mary ignores in favor of getting his tongue on you first; you’re in too much pain to immediately feel the pleasure of the thing, but Mary grunts in satisfaction.

“Hey!” cries Copia, and then he’s jostling Mary for space between your legs.

At this point you just want some Good Feelings, so you splay your legs further apart, your lips parting enough that you can feel the cool of the night air on your inner folds. Your two boys keep bumping heads as they flick their tongues around your pussy—more in a battle for dominance than in any effort to bring your relief.

“Oh please,” you whine as your one hand sinks into a mop of hair (by feel it must be Copia’s).

You mean it as a plea for them to get to the good part, but they must take it as an exclamation of pleasure. (And it’s not that their dual ministrations don’t stoke some fire in you … it’s just that your cramping is queen of the hill and doesn’t want you to forget she’s top banana in this show.) Mary gets his lips on your entrance and sucks—which actually does feel pretty good—but then Copia wants in and tries to battle Mary for the right to get his pointed tongue in you to scoop out all the clots (he calls them the juicy bits).

You’ve been trying to wiggle yourself into their action, trying to follow their tongues as they fight each other for pussy real estate, so it takes you a moment to realize that there’s no longer any warm press of a mouth on you. When you look down, you’re surprised to see Copia and Mary making out. Quite vigorously.

Both of their chins and cheeks are covered with your blood, which only smears further as their lips press against each other and their tongues actively pursue unity. Despite your cramping, you’re frozen in wonder as you watch them shift to press into each other; you watch as they slot their bodies together and begin to grind against each other, practically licking each other’s faces; you watch as Mary’s hand reaches around to grab Copia’s ass, who moans low and long, pressing his pelvis into Mary. Your cunt throbs for an entirely different reason just as Copia yanks Mary’s head back by the hair and says in a husky voice,

“I could show you things you have only dreamt of, boy.”

Mary’s tongue pokes out between his fangs, smirk evident in his tone as he responds, “Yes, Daddy.”

Copia yanks Mary’s head back even further. “That’s _Papa_ to you, brat.”

And, ok.

Time to get this back on track.

“Cool, you’re getting along now.” Both heads again jerk to you. “But if maybe I could get some of that pussy eating action you both said you were _so amazing_ at, that’d be gangbusters.”

“Apologies, _mia amore_.”  
“Coming right up, sweetness.”

You flop back as Copia maneuvers your one leg over Mary’s shoulder.

“If you bite, I will suck. She will ‘gush,’ as you say.”

Moaning, your eyes roll back in anticipation; a warm tongue on your clit feels amazing, and the ecstasy of a bite is rapture … you can only imagine what both will feel like in tandem. You let them position you this way and that until they’re both in a comfortable position.

“ _Pronto_?” asks Copia, and Mary responds in a terribly accented “ _Sí_.”

When Copia’s tongue finally, _finally_ swirls around your clit before he takes it in between his lips, you have a moment to enjoy the sweetness before you feel the telltale prick of fangs in the crease of your leg. Then you’re catapulted into the stratosphere. Instead of all the pleasure concentrated between your legs, you feel it course through your veins and light up every inch of your body; the throbbing ache of your contracting uterus melts away, replaced with a pleasant tingle.

Dimly, you’re aware of hands pressing you down. You can both feel Copia’s tongue and Mary’s fangs on you _and_ feel how your body twitches with the sensation of prolonged orgasm—it’s like hovering right before your climax peaks even as your pussy is actively popping against Copia’s tongue. You must be thrashing because a powerful arm is holding you down across your abdomen even as you’re high above yourself, floating in the clouds. Honestly, you can’t tell if you’re having one ongoing orgasm, or if Copia is lapping you through multiple climaxes as Mary’s venom keeps you in an extended state of euphoria.

From experience, you know that the intoxication will last until you metabolize the venom, and you’re content to live in this haze until you do. You both look down and up at your boys as their mouths leave your cunt. They’re growling at each other, but their words reach your ears as if you were all 3 underwater. Through slow motion goggles, you watch as Mary wiggles in between your legs and crawls up your body.

A smirk on his blood-streaked face, he reaches for your face and thumbs at your cheek; you’re momentarily distracted by the blackness in his eyes, but the sudden feeling at your core has your attention drifting downward. Mary is sliding his dick through your slick and bloody lips, and you’re entranced by the crunch of his concave stomach and the dark patch at his base.

There’s a tickle at your neck, and then another wave of euphoria washes over you. Your brain short circuits, unable to process so much input at the same time, and all you know is that you’re one big embodiment of an orgasm. Maybe you cum a few times on Mary’s cock, or maybe from the pinch of Copia’s fingers on your nipples … or maybe that’s the narrative your brain constructs to make sense of the pleasure overload.

When your consciousness comes back online, it’s to the sight of your boys naked and kneeling on the bed and kissing while Copia strokes Mary’s bloodied cock; Copia’s other hand is around Mary’s neck while he positions Mary’s head to his liking. Mary’s posture is mostly limp, and his hands are gripped into Copia’s arms.

You must make a noise because Copia turns his vamped-out face to you. He says he can’t, but you’re pretty sure he can read your mind, because he smiles dangerously at you before he drops Mary onto the bed like a rag doll. Mary smiles and crosses his arms under his head while Copia licks his lips before he leans down to suck Mary’s cock into his mouth.

Mary gasps, and his back bows off the bed, his arms shooting out to clutch into the comforter. Even though you feel like you’re pumped full of Special K, you shift slowly over to Mary to suck at his neck and play with his nipple piercings. He makes delicious gasping noises as you work his sweet spots up top and while Copia licks all your blood off his dick with long sucks up and down.

You can’t tell if the wetness dripping out of you is more blood or slick, but you grind your cunt into Mary’s hip all the same. Copia’s eyes flick up and catch your gaze, and you can see him smile around his mouthful of cock; you know he’s got mischief in mind by the way his white eye twinkles at you. You nod at him, fully down with whatever he has planned. 

When he starts bobbing up and down Mary’s shaft at a supernatural clip, you start rocking your cunt into Mary—who is moaning like a housewife being eaten out for the first time. By the way Mary tenses, you can tell he’s getting close to blowing, and you continue to play his body with a singular concentration.

His back arches.

His fists clench.

He whimpers short and low down in his throat.

Your eyes are glued on where Copia’s lips are leaving wet, shiny trails on Mary’s hard, throbbing shaft, so you have a front-row seat when Copia’s mouth widens, his fangs distend, and he sinks his teeth into the base of Mary’s dick.

“Ohjesusgodlordlucifer _fuck_ …” Mary spits out as his eyes roll hard back into his head.

You climax immediately—with a little gasped _Oh_ —smashing yourself into Mary’s body as Copia’s free hand strokes your flank. Mary’s mouth gapes, and he jerks and twists as if it were a taser and not Copia’s mouth on him.

When Copia pops off, Mary is still twitching, the whites of his eyes still the only thing showing from under his eyelids.

“Is he …?” you whisper.

Copia crawls over to you on all fours, his eyes dark and predatory.

“The boy is fine. _You_ are in trouble.”

You sprawl out like Rose in _Titanic_.

“Oh, am I?”

Copia presses his pudge into you, his body hair tickling your skin.

“You are mine, _mia dolce_. We may keep the boy as long as you wish, but he is yours and you are _mine_.” He scrapes his fangs down your shoulder. “ _My_ love.”

“He’s _ours_ ,” you insist.

Copia presses his nose into your pulse point.

“As you say.” His cock pokes at you. “May I make love to you, _mia cara_? You are feeling better, yes?”

You feel like a shiny new penny.

“ _Yes_. Make love to me, baby.”

Snarling, Copia spears you with his rock hard cock. You gasp in pleasure at the feeling of him filling you, and—by the way he tenses and grunts—you can tell he just climaxed. 

(But it’s of no consequence—he can keep it up for hours.)

He lets out a contented sigh, the line of body relaxing as he begins to rock into you. The venom is wearing off, but there’s still enough of it in your blood—and your lips are still heavy enough from your period—that even the slow slide of his cock in and out of you is enough to incite sparks behind your eyes until you’re cumming once more without much effort at all. Copia’s chest vibrates with a rumble of pleasure as your cunt clenches around him.

“May I kiss you, _amore_?”

You moan more than say, “Uh-huh,” and then his hot lips are on yours, the metallic taste of his tongue exploding on your own. He kisses you soundly as his hips rock into you at a steady pace, coaxing you into another climax.

As slow as the sex is, it’s still enough to help burn off the venom. Despite his desire to sink his fangs into your neck, you know Copia will refrain until you recover from the previous blood loss. He fucks into you slowly, his cock easily slipping in and out of you by aide of your own slick and the blood still dripping out of you.

By that point, Mary has come to, and he moves sluggishly onto his side to watch as Copia thrusts into you, his eyes wide and blinking as he bites at his bottom lip. He eagerly watches as Copia fucks you through multiple orgasms until their venom wears off—you mewling at the sudden sensitivity in your cunt and at the return of the aching throb in your abdomen.

Copia gently pulls out of you. “Do you need more, love?”

Pressing your hand to your abdomen, you nod, whining.

Copia turns to Mary. “Bite her, but do not suck. Just a quick prick.”

Mary raises his eyebrows, and you let out a giggle despite the pain.

Copia scoffs as he takes up your wrist. “Ai! You know what I mean,” he grumbles.

Taking up your other wrist, Mary jumps his eyebrows at you. “The only quick prick you’ll ever get from me, babycakes.”

In tandem, they both puncture your wrists with their bites. It’s more of an injection than a proper bite, but it’s more than enough for the ecstasy to return and for your cramps to become a distant memory. You’re not quite lost to the ether as when they drank from you before, so you watch from under a Vaseline-coated lens as Copia holds his bloodied cock out to Mary.

“I have a treat for you, Mary,” he says as he waggles his member at him. Mary stretches his lips open, and Copia guides his sloppy cock into his pliant mouth.

Moaning around the fat dick now filling his orifice, Mary begins to suck. You admire his technique, though it’s wholly different from Copia’s—where Copia has a slow, practiced ease, Mary’s is a desperate consumption. If your lover finds fault with the frenetic pace, he doesn’t show any such qualms as he loses himself in the hoover of Mary’s suck.

You loll sluggishly toward them, one hand reaching out to play with Mary’s soft cock, the other rolling Copia’s balls. The closer Copia gets to his release, the harder Mary’s dick becomes, and you swipe your hand through the mess in between your legs to get some of your bloody lube on him.

You can tell Copia is going to climax when he snarls and grabs the back of Mary’s head so he can fuck his face hard. Unlike you, Mary doesn’t have to breathe, a fact Copia uses to his advantage as he shoves Mary down hard and begins to fuck his throat. Entranced, you remove your hand from Copia’s balls and place it on Mary’s throat so you can feel Copia’s cock shove in and out of it. 

Mary has relaxed into Copia’s thrusts, but he’s trembling—either from your fist flying on his cock or Copia’s use of him; it proves to be the latter when he locks up—emitting a gurgling moan—before his release shoots violently from his slit and splatters your hand and Copia’s muscular thighs.

Copia lets out a growled _Fuck_ before he yanks Mary off his dick, and—still holding Mary’s head back by his hair—he quickly jacks his cock until he’s shooting his load all over Mary’s face and outstretched tongue. Mary pants as he catches Copia’s release in his mouth, and he puts a hand over yours to still your slow jerk of his cock before he sucks Copia down again.

Your lover allows it, his hooded eyes watching with an amused glint as Mary gently sucks his softening cock and as his kohl-rimmed eyes looking up at him for approval.

Copia’s hand cups Mary’s cheek, and his rumbles, “Yes. Good, boy.”

Mary gives one last slow suck off Copia’s cock before he falls onto his back—arms and legs sprawling—and sighs. You flop onto Mary’s chest, nuzzling into his neck before turning your head to look up at your lover. Making a “come here” gesture with your hand, you say,

“Come here, baby.”

Lips curled smugly, Copia eases himself onto his side behind you, his arms curling around you and Mary.

“Was that what you wanted, love?” he breathes into your ear.

“Yes, thank you, baby.”

“Fuck,” grunts Mary. “I haven’t been in something that intense since I helped a ghouleh through her heat.”

Copia chuckles.

“Rest up, boy. We have several days to go.”


End file.
